Dr. Blowhole Returns-Again (Game)
(See here for info) '' Dr. Blowhole is out to conquer the world and is using the Penguins to achieve that goal – whether they realize it or not! Jump into an all-new, raucous experience with 3 episodes and over 12 exciting levels as the Penguins embark on adventures in, under and outside of the zoo culminating in the grand finale in Dr. Blowhole’s Lair. Only you and zany Team Penguin can stop Dr. Blowhole from taking over the world! Trailer ﻿center|300px Photos ﻿ 983f44fcea31a17bcbb90f2d1ae15d50-1-.jpg 92d5b6002f906400075fdc9d1ab8d7c8-1-.jpg Cc98526644a1d08b5df4b42051b23baa-1-.jpg 185f3507b1ccbe0da1edeb2f107c2d66-1-.jpg E172a2c9fbcdeffce89fa22ebaa15925-1-.jpg 8a88177585615b619b344c155923b16b-1-.jpg 0333d177ff833912d9932341e383743e-1-.jpg Levels Plot Wii, Playstation 3 The game begins with King Julien sleeping on a bench when a lobster shows him a transmission from a mysterious villain telling him to bring him the penguins. The next day, Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico are discussing when they are approached by King Julien and Maurice with a phony mind reading device who asks them to bring him mangoes which they do. Julien asks them and Maurice to get decorations for a party Julien is throwing. The penguins get the decorations for Maurice with help from Marlene. After that, Julien invites the penguins, Marlene, and other animals at the zoo to his party with dancing. The penguins are then sent to retreive guests that didn't show up (his stuffed animals), but when gifts were in demand, Skipper reveals Julien's mind reading device as a fake when the lemur king didn't reveal the true story about why he isn't allowed in Denmark. The Crystal Staff of Lemurkhamen Later, King Julien offers a map to the penguins, which happens to be to the treasure of Lemurkhamun (seems Central Park Zoo had a lemur habitat before King Julien shown up... but that was a long time ago), which is gaurded by a curse far worse then that of the Golden Squirrel, as this generation's lemur king is too scared to get the Lemurkhamun's most prized possesion himself. The penguins find the tomb with the staff and a golden teddy bear. Dr. Blowhole appears and tells that he planted the map, takes the map and the staff and leaves and the penguins exit when the tomb falls apart. It is revealed that Julien did not want the staff but the teddy bear. Private gives it to Julien (much to his happiness, and he was afraid he was going to let Mort be his teddy bear) He names the bear Pookles and starts a "Pookles Party." Skipper recalls those things and says that this isn't the end, it's the beginning. Robo Penguins The Penguins are preparing for "Operation Badger Drop" apparently as a distraction for Alice. Ironically complicated by Alice patroling zoo grounds, thus the penguins are force to abort. Going to plan C Kowalski designs a series of robotic penguin doubles using supplies they can collect in the city. Getting everything they need they build the robots. Unfortunately one of Dr. Blowhole's lobster minions uses a remote to override the Robots and turn them against the penguins. escaping into the zoo and reuniting inside Kowalski's lab they discover that contrary to orders Kowalski has kept Jiggles alive but house train him. They plan to burry the robots in fruit thus luring Jiggles to them and causing him to destroy them, sneaking around the robots undetected via a disguise they succeed. When they pondered about what happened to the robots, Julien comes in and shows him the robot lemur, that they use Mort for it. Dr. Blowhole?! Nintendo DS The Crystal Staff of Lemurkhamen The game begins as the penguins are testing Kowalski's new invention when it suddenly blows up. King Julien comes and gives them the map to the Lemurkhamen tomb, which the penguins go to (after fighting the Rat King and his rats). Skipper rescues Kowalski, Rico and Private and Kowalski rescues them next. When they get to the last tactical objective (Stage 6), they find a crystal staff and a golden teddy bear. However, Dr. Blowhole comes and takes the crystal staff and the tomb starts falling, and all five narrowly escape. What King Julien actually wanted was the ''teddy bear, ''not the crystal staff (Mort suggested that he could be his teddy bear). As he is about to order the penguins to go dig out the teddy bear, it is revealed that Private liked the teddy bear so much that he brought it with him. King Julien names the teddy bear '''Pookles '''and has a "Pookles Party". Skipper notes that this is the beginning. Revenge of the Robo-Penguins Next, the penguins prepare to capture a badger when they notice Alice, so they build robotic duplicates of themselves. However, the robots hack into their programs to make themselves dangerous, and the penguins have to destroy them. Rico has to grapple hook to a place where Robo-Rico is, all enemies in stage 3 must be defeated to fight Robo-Kowalski, a trampoline invention must be made for Private to fight Robo-Private, and Robo-Skipper is fought in the Lemur Habitat. Dr. Blowhole?! Dr. Blowhole takes over all channels in the world. The Lemurs went to the penguins and Julien wants to borrow their TV. The penguins turn on the TV to see Blowhole plotting. They see where Blowhole is and went out to stop him. The Penguins recovered the DPS (Dolphin Positioning System) from Marlene and head on. Blowhole shows that he triggered his Dommsday machine but it isn't working. While he's seeing what's wrong the penguins destroy the machine. After that, when Blowhole makes his escape, Julien throws Mort at Blowhole who keeps calling him a fish. The penguins, Julien, and Maurice made it out and none of them worried about Blowhole. Characters '''Playable:' *'Skipper' *'Private' *'Rico' *'Kowalski' Non-playable: *'Marlene' *'Julien' *'Maurice' *'Mort' *'Mason' *'Phil' *'Burt' *'Roger' *'Chameleons' *'Dr.Blowhole' *'Jiggles' *'Robo-Penguins' *'Frankie' *'Fred' *'Lobsters' *'Alice' Voice Cast Achievements (Xbox 360 only) Platform game version differences Category:Video-Game Category:Video-Game